Our ongoing work focuses on the immunomodulatory properties of eosinophils, notably: In our original manuscript, we generated recombinant green-fluorescent Lactobacillus for our ongoing studies of the interactions of this agent with target eosinophils. Using the pTRKH3p15A-ldhGFP plasmid with described by Lizier and colleagues, we used an 8% glycine / glycerol medium to create a stable transfectant cultures from our identified immunobiotic strain of L. reuteri. As shown in this manuscript, we have used this reagent to explore eosinophil-mediated uptake of fluorescently-labeled bacteria, notably (but not limited to) a laboratory strain of E. coli, and the Gram-positive probiotic, Lactobacillus reuteri L275. There are numerous further applications of this assay. Among them, this assay can be extended to include fluorescence-activated cell sorting in order to separate populations and ultimately to distinguish unique gene expression profiles characteristic of the eosinophils that have taken up bacteria (ie., that are GFP-positive) compared to those eosinophils that remain GFP-negative. In this context, it will be also intriguing to explore the impact of specific gene-deletions, notably those related to specific recognition of bacterial patterns and pathogens. Citation: Kraemer LS, Brenner TA, Krumholz JO, Rosenberg HF (2017) . A Flow-Cytometric Method to Evaluate Eosinophil-Mediated Uptake of Probiotic Lactobacillus reuteri. J. Microbiol. Methods 137: 19-24. Another publications in this cycle is a major review that highlights experiments that have elucidated functional roles for CD4+ T-helper type-2 lymphocytes (TH 2 cells), their associated cytokines, and eosinophils in the regulation of hallmark features of allergic asthma. Among the findings discussed, the review highlights recent evidence that the initiation of TH2 responses is regulated by airway epithelial cell-derived factors, including TRAIL and MID1, and likewise the roles of microRNAs as key regulators of allergic inflammation and potential targets for anti-inflammatory therapy. Citation: Foster PS, Maltby S, Rosenberg HF et al. (2017) Modeling TH2 responses and airway inflammation to understand fundamental mechanisms regulating the pathogenesis of asthma. Immunol. Rev. 278:20-40. We have also contributed to three invited editorials in service to the research community. Citation: Rosenberg HF, Fryer AD, Munitz A, Bochner BS, Jacoby DB, Levi-Schaffer F, Gleich GJ, Furuta GT, Rothenberg ME, Lacy P, Fulkerson PC, Hogan SP, Ackerman SJ, Foster PS (2017) In memory and celebration: Dr. James J. Lee Clinical and Experimental Allergy 47:980 - 981 Citation: Rosenberg HF, Jacobsen EA, Bochner BS, Weller PF (2017) In lasting tribute: Dr. James J. Lee Journal of Allergy and Clinical Immunology 139:2032 Citation: Lyons JJ, Rosenberg HF, Druey KM (2017) Stressing out mast cells via CRF1. Journal of Leukocyte Biology, in press.